Beginning of the End
by Eyesonly33
Summary: A Sequal to Broken Hearted, the next chapters are about Zell and Selphie, trying to fight for the relationship they want to make, but due to the jealously of the couple, things, and people start falling apart. R/R


The Start of the End

Chapter One:: Strangers in Bed

Disclaimer;: I don't own anything

Author Note:: This story is going to take a twist, each member of the "gang" is going to put through some serious things, and see what person, or people will be left standing. This is a sequel to what becomes of the Broken Hearted?

_"Say this world is not so shallow_

When you hear steal or follow

Save your breath, your soul is hollow

And this is to much to swallow"

The beginning of the end all started that dance, that dance that was held every year, you know the one where everyone dressed up nicely, and danced with each other. Some didn't dance, and some danced to much. Some drank, and some drank too much. That's where it started, the beginning of the end, that fateful night. 

Zell was hitting back the drinks, he didn't know why, but he had made a pact with himself that night to get shit faced, and he was doing a rather good job of it so far. The night Zell noticed, wasn't going well. The plan to get Seifer and Quistis wasn't heading in the right direction. Irivine and Selphie had gotten over a fight about that subject, broke up, and now Irivine was off some where doing god knows what. Selphie on the other hand, was racing Zell to see who can get shit faced first. Squall and Rinoa were the only ones that were having a good time, dancing and laughing. Irivine hated them, everyone who was down hated them. Zell grumbled watching the couple as he gulped down another shot. Selphie sniffled and wiped her eyes. Zell looked at her, closing one eye, the light was getting bright.

"Are .. you..ok?" Zell asked slowly, making sure he could say the words first, even if they came out slowly. Selphie glared at him.

"What do you think?!" She snapped quickly looking down at the brown liquid in her drink. Zell frowned and muttered.

"Just trying to help gosh.." Zell whined looking back at Selphie. Zell had grown rather fond of Selphie, fond wasn't the right word, he cared for her, he wanted _her_. He knew Irivine cared about her, it would be a sin to do it, but Zell needed to do something. He sighed and leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips, she didn't exactly pull away, but didn't exactly push him away. She didn't kiss him back, Zell had to do most of the work, finally Zell pulled away and stared at her. Selphie smiled and looked down. Zell sat there and watched her carefully, waiting for a response, any response, the stillness was more then he could bare. 

"Selphie.." He started, Selphie grabbed her hand and pulled him off his seat and toward the exit, and toward the dorm rooms. There action was lost in the bodies, expect six eyes caught them in their act. Squall turned Rinoa and pointed to the fleeing Zell and Selphie. Rinoa gasped, and looked around for Irivine. Luckily he wasn't in view, but others were. Quistis and Seifer fighting from a distance looked toward Squall and Rinoa and nodded toward the others. Seifer and Quistis cut across the dancing bodies till they hit Squall and Rinoa and muttered in vow voices.

"What the hell just happened?" Seifer asked looking slightly amused at the situation. Squall glared at Seifer, he could be amused, anyone hurting but Quistis was amusing for him. Squall shook his head, he didn't know what was going on, he really didn't want to know.

"I don't know.." Squall answered looking from face to face. Rinoa looked nervous, Quistis looked beside herself.

"I hope they aren't.." She started, but Seifer nudged her gently.

"Come on, Quistis, they aren't going to do anything, and if they do, they're drunk!" He exclaimed looking at Squall and Rinoa. Squall and Rinoa exchanged glances, then looked at Seifer and shook their heads. This wasn't the way to win Quistis back, trying to make something that was serious into something that was a drunken mistake. Tripping over a garbage can was a drunken mistake, having sex with your best friends girlfriend was a boo-boo. Seifer smirked then frowned seeing their heads, he sighed and looked at Quistis who was to busy worrying to register his remark. Squall sighed and raised his hand.

"Guys, listen, they're not that stupid.." Squall looked at Rinoa nodding, she wasn't convinced and neither was Quistis. Rinoa sighed slightly and nodded, she did want to spend the night with Squall, not run around and play operation don't let them have sex. Quistis nodded slightly, she wanted to go back to her room, alone. Quistis nodded slightly and hugged both Rinoa and Squall, separate turns and glared at Seifer, and left the ball room. Squall, Rinoa, and Seifer watched her leave. Rinoa and Squall both turned to Seifer.

"So how did it go?" Rinoa asked looking at him carefully.

"If she is going back to her room alone, how the hell do you think it went?" Seifer answered calmly looking back at her. Rinoa shrugged slightly looking at Squall.

"Sorry Seifer.." Squall answered, he felt back for Seifer to a fault. Seifer nodded smirking looking upward.

"Don't let me ruin your fun.. go, have a grand time.. I'm heading back to my room." He turned and left the ball room. Squall and Rinoa sighed then looked at each other.

"Geez, playing matchmaker isn't that fun huh?" Rinoa sighed wrapping her arms around his neck, he smiled and nodded to her.

"Not at all.." Squall sighed and ran his finger down the side of Rinoa's cheek. She closed her eyes, then reopened them.

"I love you.." She smiled watching him. Squall smiled and kissed her quickly on the lips.

"I love you too." He led her toward their room.

The next morning was a new event, Squall slipped out of Rinoa and his room early to get some breakfast in bed for her. He had made it a routine to do that, when they slept together, kind of like a thanks to her. He muttered walking down the hall, he was tired, but to see Rinoa's happy face kept him going. He slowed down around a turn, he was in just his long sweat pants, nothing else, and he didn't want to be seen. He glanced around the corner, and almost fell over from shock. There stood Zell and Selphie, kissing in the middle of the hall, and as if it was perfectly normal. Squall leaned back against the wall, he wad determining wither to tell Rinoa or not, Squall glanced back at the two, they kissed again. This sent annoyance through out Squall, how could Zell was a normal mind, sit there and kiss one of his best friends girlfriend. He should tell Irivine himself, but Irivine would be crushed. Squall leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, he was bouncing between ideas, when he heard Zell talk.

"So, we've going to keep this up huh?" Zell voice sounded smug. Squall glanced back watching the two.

"We haven't gotten caught in 3 weeks, what makes you think that we're going to be caught now?" Selphie was smirking and running her hands up and down Zell. Squall leaned against the wall. _So it wasn't a just one-night thing, Irivine needs to know this.. but first I'll talk to Rinoa._ Squall thought, pushing himself off of the wall, he was trying to be as quiet as possible, he didn't want to be found. Squall crept past the two, and headed back down the halls quickly, but not trying to make a lot of noise.


End file.
